the suprise visiter that comes to the resue
by littleh121
Summary: Verna Dee Jordan visits cagney and lacey and comes to the recue
1. Joe Hope and H Newt try to escape

I do not own any of the Cagney and lacey charters.

I have dyslexia and I have had a lot of help with my other stories I have written.

Cagney and Lacey take a trip to the UK

Cagney and Lacey living the UK.

Cagney and Lacey go to court.

Cagney and Lacey go horse ridding.

I had no help with Cagney and Lacey standing on the side line story or this story.

**Title The suprise visitor comes to the recue.**

**This story is a short one beouse I am writing this story solely without any help.**

**Please feel free to let me know what you think of this story and the others too or give the stories reviews.**

**It's now Saturday the 26 ****rd ****of August 2011 11.39am.**

**Joe.**

(Whispering to H.)

"H you awake?"

**H.**

(Whispering to Joe so Rocky and Rachel want hear.)

"I'm a wake."

**Joe.**

"We need to get out of here"

"You want to make a break for it?"

**H.**

"Yeah I was thinking the same thing."

"All they want to do is drink and go horse riding all the time."

**Both Joe and H were up and near the back door of Rocky and Rachel's bunglow.**

**They was ready to make a run for it but Rachel and Rocky was up and had gotten the horses ready for another day of horse riding and drinking. **

**Rachel.**

**( in front of the door with her arms folded and looking cross.)**

" Where do you think you two are going?"

**H.**

( Looking at Joe before anwering.)

" hmm we was going to the shop to fetch some more beers."

**Rachel.**

" Well we got planty of beers and wine."

We wasted too much time talking now."

**Rocky and Joe where sat in the living room now.**

**Rachel and H had joined them and Rocky started to pour some drinks for the ladies.**

**Another long day and night for H and Joe.**


	2. Going to Oak Well College Hospital

**Sunday the 27****th**** of august 2011 another hot day and the time is 12pm.**

**H had made it outside the bunglow but there was no sign of Joe Hope.**

**Joe.**

"H I found Detective Verna Dee Jordan."

She is going to help us?"

**H.**

(Trying to focus on where the familiar voice but her head was spinning.)

"Joe where are you!"

**Joe.**

"I right here in front of you"

"You don't look too good."

**H.**

(Looking puzzled and then at her bare feet.)

"I'm ok really where I'm I?"

**Verna Dee Jordan was standing near H and had wrapped her big furry coat around H.**

**Verna.**

"Hi I'm Verna but you can call me Dee."

"Your friend Joe had told me everything."

**Joe.**

(Now near H.)

"Verna she said that she will give Chris a ring."

**Verna.**

(Talking softly now with her arm around H to support her and guiding her to the car.)

"Now honey come with me."

"Let's get you too checked out"

**Verna where taking H and Joe to Oak Well College camp hospital in her car and said she will drop them back off at their college Summer Set Rise College after woods **


	3. Oak Well College hospital waitting area

**Chris had made it to Oak Well College to see what happened to H and Joe.**

**It's now 5pm.**

**Verna Dee Jordan was waiting the waiting area.**

**Verna.**

(Now standing.)

"Well hello sergeant Cagney."

"Do you remember me?"

**Cagney.**

(Looking surprise to see Verna.)

"Hello Verna it has been a long time."

**Verna.**

(Chuckling.)

"I thought you would recnize me."

"I was on the same flight has you and Detective Lacey on the 17th of January 2010.

**Cagney.**

(You could see the worry in her eyes.)

"What happed to H and Joe are they alright?"

**Verna.**

"Sorry I don't know but Miss Newt she was in bad way."

"Her friend Mr Hope he was also in a bad way too."

**Joe had come out of one treatment room and H came out of the other they have been in there for hours.**

**Verna.**

" Sagnet Cagney Mr Hope and Miss Newt are here."

**Chris.**

(Talking softy and standing near H and Joe.)

"What happed?"

"Joe H talk to me?"

**Joe.**

"Chris we just been drinking beer and horse ridding all the weekend."

**Verna was standing near Christine Joe and H now.**

**Joe tryed to put his arm around H but she pulled away.**

**H.**

(Looking at Christine for help.)

"Don't touch me!!"

"Keep away from me please Joe!! "

**Chris.**

(Starching her hand so H could hold it and she turned and started to talk to Joe)

"Joe H she just feeling very violable at the moment"

" Give her time you both are still in shock."

**Verna.**

" Cagney would you like me to take you and the kids home."

**Cagney.**

" Yes please Verna that would be good ."

**Vrena Christine Cagney and H Newt and Joe Hope was making their way to Vrena's car to go home back to Summer Set Rise College.**


	4. Inside Christine Cagney's flat

**Verna Dee Jordan had dropped Joe H and Christine of at their flats at Summer Set Rise College.**

**Joe had gone to his flat. It is night time and the time is 8pm on the 27****th**** of August 2011.**

**Christine said that H could stay with her tonight because the doctor had told H that she shouldn't be along for 24 hours because her drink was spiked and the drug hadn't warren off yet.**

**Chris.**

"How you feeling H?"

"Now that you have had a nice hot bubble bath."

**H.**

(Rubbing her hair dry with a bright pink towel.)

"I feel much better now thank you Joe he must that I'm aright cow."

**Chris.**

(Passing a cup of tea to H.)

"No he want sweet heart."

"I'm not surprised that you acted like that.

**H.**

(Now crying and holding the towel to her face.)

"Chris I'm frightened and I don't know what to feel?"

**Chris.**

(Taking the cup from H and putting it on the coffee table and pulling H close.)

"Know how you are feeling right now."

"I know now how Mary Beth felt too when I was waiting."

**Chris was telling H what happened to her when she was in her late thirties she was on a date one night with Bread Potter that he had attracted her.**

**Chris was happy that it hadn't happen to H.**

**Chris.**

(Now letting go of H and getting up to get a pillow and a blanket for H.)

"H you over the worse part."

"One fluffy pillow and a blanket."

"I'll make us some more tea and you something to eat."

**H.**

( Still crying and getting up to rush to the bathroom.)

"I think I'm going to be sick."

**Chris now near the bathroom door could see what her adopted niece were in a bad way.**

**Now in the bathroom with H Chris passed a face cloth so H could wipe her face.**

**Chris.**

( Now helping H backing to the living to the sofa.)

" There you go my love."

" Try and get some sleep I'll leave the light on for you."

**H.**

" Hay Chris thanks and good night."

**Chris.**

( bending down to give H a kiss on the forehead and turning on the side lamp.)

"Night H see in the morning."

" I'm close by if you need me."


	5. Cagney tells Lacey what had happend

**Monday the 28****th**** of August 2011 the time is 10.45am.**

**Mary Beth made her way to Christine's flat to see H.**

**Now inside Christine's living room H was still a sleep.**

**Chris.**

(Giving Mary Beth a hug and a kiss on the cheek.)

" Moring Mary Beth."

**Mary Beth.**

(Banding down to have a look at H before she set down.)

"Oh my god!!"

"What Happed Christine?"

**Chris.**

(Looking over at H who was waking up.)

"Mary Beth can you hang."

" H she waking up."

**Mary Beth.**

(Rushing over to give H a hug.)

"H what have they done to you and what have they done to Joe?"

**H.**

( Crying now.)

" Ow."

**Mary Beth.**

" You alright."

**H.**

" Sorry Mary Beth ."

" I'm just got a one or two bruised ribs."

**Chris.**

"H you better get a scoot on"

"You don't want to be late."

**H.**

(Now up and was heading out the door.)

"Thank you Chris I nearly forgot about seeing the canceller."

"Mary Beth Chris I'll see you both later on."

**Mary Beth.**

"Take it easy H and go steady.

"See you later on bye."

**Chris started to tell Mary Beth what Rachel and Rocky Stone had done to H's drink yesterday morning the weekend and how a frightened H was at Oak Well College hospital .**

**H was going to see one of the college therapists and so was Joe.**


	6. coming home from seeing the thrapist

**Monday the 28th of August 2011 its late evening Chris and Mary Beth was waiting for H and Joe to come back from seeing the therapists.**

**Mary Beth.**

"It's getting late Chris."

"Joe and H they should be back by now."

**Chris.**

"Mary Beth don't worry."

"Sounds like they back."

**H and Joe Were at Christine Cagney's front door**

**Joe.**

(Joe was supporting H has she walked throw the door and he looked worried.)

"Sorry we late Chris."

"H she didn't feel too good againe."

**Chris.**

"I'll take over Joe and thank you."

"Good night."

**Now in the living room.**

**Chris.**

(Talking softly and giving H a smile.)

"Com'on and sit down."

"I'll go pop the kettle on."

**Mary Beth.**

(Now sitting next to H on the sofa and with her arm around her."

"H just look at you."

"You look so fragile."

" Joe said that you did feel too good again."

**H.**

"I had an asthma attack but I'm ok now."

**Mary Beth.**

"H have you see one of the college's doctors."

**H.**

"Yes Ma'ma all I need to do is to rest."

**Chris now back in the living room and as placed the tray of drinks on the table and where now sitting down with Mary Beth and H.**

**Chris.**

(Talking softly.)

" How you feeling?"

"How did the meeting go with the therapist?"

**H.**

(Giving Chris a half smile and then giving Mary Beth a half smile.)

"The therapy was a great help."

"I'm feeling alot better now."

"Knowing that Joe dosn't think that I'm a right cow."

**Chris.**

(Giving H a hug.)

"Told you things will settle and be alright."

**Mary Beth.**

(Sat holing H's hand and talking softly .)

" H you don't have to worry about telling me."

" Chris she told me everything."

" You not going to any classes tommorrw."

**Chris.**

" You can speand another night here babe."

**H.**

( Yoawing .)

" Thanks Chris.

**Mary Beth.**

( Now standing near the door.)

"Good night Christine and take good care of H."

" i'll see myself out."

**Mary Beth was gone before Chris could say good bye and good night.**


	7. Alex Hall tell H Newt I told you so

**Tuesday the 29th of August 2011.**

**H was up and making breakfast for Chris and for herself its 8.45am.**

**Chris.**

( Now in the kitchen area and smiling .)

" Good moring little lady ."

How you doing this moring."

**H.**

" Good Moring Chris."

" I thought I'll make us some breakfast and I feeling a bit happyer ."

**Chris.**

( Still smiling .)

" Well what are we ."

**H.**

( smiling.)

" Sorry I burnt the toast Christine."

**Chris.**

" Don't worry."

" Someone at the door ."

" I'll go sit down a finsh drinking your coffee."

**Alex Hall one of H'S Friends where standing at Chris's front door with a big bunch of flowers for H.**

**Chris.**

" Good moring Alex."

" Come on in."

**Alex.**

(Passing H the big bunch of flowers.)

" I got you this H."

" I hope you like them and I so glad to see you."

**H.**

" they lovely thank you Alex."

**Chris.**

( Giving H a hug has she passed by.)

" H I haven't got a vase to put them on."

" Mary Beth might have one."

" I what be long Alex if you want anything just help yourself.

**Alex and H both waved bye to Chris.**

**Alex.**

( Giving H a big hug and you could tell he had something to say.)

" I haven't see you at classes for two days."

**H.**

( passing Alex his drink and you could tell that she know what he was going to say.)

" Alex before you say anything."

" I don't really what to talk about what happed at Rachel and Rocky's place!!"

**Alex.**

( Upset the way H had spokan to him.)

" I let me tell you I told you so."

" If you don't want to talk about it then we want.!"

**H.**

( where her laptop in front of her and she had her glasses on.)

" Sorry Alex for been so ruded to you."

" Dude are you any good at sending emails."

**Alex .**

" I'm the best Why?"

**H.**

(Looking a little sad and trying not to burst into tears.)

"I need to send Mrs Verna Dee Jordan an email."

" Sorry I haven't been around to see you for the passed two days"

" I know i haven't been a good mate ."

**Alex.**

( trying to think of something that will cheer H up.)

" Tell you what H I'm hungry and it's teatime now."

" Christine she been along time."

**H.**

" i Know maybe they got cheating."

**Alex.**

( snaping his fingers.)

" I have an idea."

" Why don't you come back to my place."

**H.**

" i'm not sure i should wait for Chris to come back."

**Alex.**

" I promise i want say i told you so any more."

**H.**

" Alex I really should leave Christine a note.

**Alex.**

" I already taken care of that."

" Com'on my belly is rumbling."

**H placed the note near on the work board were the flowers was so Chris could see it.**

**H and Alex now heading out of the door to grab something to eat at Alex's flat Joe and Lisa was waiting for them.**

**It will some be another day.**


	8. Vrena comes to see how H & Joe are doing

**Wednesday the 30****th**** of August 2011. **

**Alex Hall Lisa Penny and Joe Hope are on their way to call on to H Newt.**

**Its 5pm in the evening .**

**Lisa.**

(A ice cold can of diet cola in her hand.)

"Wow its sure is hot today it has been."

"Alex has H said anything about what happed?"

**Alex now walking slowly next to Lisa Joe carried on a head to H's flat.**

**Alex.**

(Putting his base ball cap the right way round.)

"Lisa no not all."

"H she bit my head off before I said anything."

**Lisa.**

"Joe his been like that with me."

**Detective ****Verna Dee Jordan ****where standing outside H's front door talking to H and Joe.**

**Lisa and Alex had arrived .**

**Verna.**

"What a lovely day it has been?"

"I came to see how yew two are doing?"

**Joe.**

"I am doing great thanks Verna."

**Verna.**

"Do you mind giving me and H some privacy?"

"I have to talk to her."

**Joe.**

"No problem Verna."

**Verna.**

"Thank you Joe."

**Joe.**

"H will see you at the Moon and Star pub."

"Bye see you in a bit."

**H.**

"Yeah see you soon."

**Alex Joe and Lisa made their way to The Moon and Star pub that was round the corner where Alex's and H's flats are it's a 20 mints walk.**

**Also Verna and H were walking and talking H cannot say Verna very well so she calling her Vera from the frist day H meet her.**

**Verna and H had stopped walking now and standing outside the flat nextdoor to where Mary Beth flat is.**

**Verna.**

( Handing H a brown paper bag and two envelopes .)

" H i wanted to deliver this to you in person."

" I brought you your boots back and those letters to you."

**H.**

( opening one of the envelopes.)

" Thank you Vera."

**Verna.**

" Hay! H.

**H.**

( Giving Verna the letter to read.)

" Sorry Vera was just reading my blood test results ."

" Vera do you know that this means."

**Verna.**

( Now handing H the letter back.)

"You was given steroids in your drink."

**H. **

( looking like she going to bursting to tears.)

" Thanks Vera can you do something for me?"

**Verna.**

( looking worried.)

" Honey sure I can."

**H.**

( Putting her key hole.)

" Vera could you pass a massege on to Joe for me."

" I'm sorry that I cannot make it please."

**Verna.**

( Talking softly and had her hand on H's shoulder.)

" Hun of course I will and Sure your alright."

**H.**

(Clearing her throat before she answered verna.)

" I'm good thank you really I'm."

**Verna.**

" Honey I've read your email you sent me."

" I have arranged to meet Christine and Mary Beth tomorrow."

**H.**

" Thats wonderful news."

**Verna.**

" Good bye H I'll see you soon."

**H.**

" Bye Vera."

**Verna had promised H that she will pass the massege on to Joe.**


	9. Dee Jordan meets up with Chris Mary Beth

**Thursday the 31****ST**** of Augest 2011.**

**Its is 6pm in the evening.**

**Verna Dee Jordan has arraved at Summer Set Rise College to meet Mary Beth Lacey and Christine Cagney at The moon and Star pub for lunch.**

**Lacey.**

" Hi Verna nice to see you."

**Verna.**

" Hi nice to see yew Lacey."

" How's H doing and Joe?"

**Lacey.**

" H she doing ok I think."

" Verna you don't have to call me lacey."

**Cagney.**

" Verna I hope you didn't mind me ordering the drinks."

" Christine will do or Chris Verna."

**Verna.**

" No I don't maid Cagney."

" H I am worried about her."

" When I spoken to her last night ."

" She said could I pass a message on to Joe to tell him I'm sorry."

**Mary Beth.**

" Joe said it was odd that H had truned down a drink."

" Sorry I have to get that."

**Mary Beth was taking a call from Harvey .**

**Harvey was minding H for Mary Beth and Chris could meet Verna.**

**Mary Beth.**

( you could tell by the sound in her voice Mary Beth was upset.)

" Bye Babe."

" Harvey trying to calm H down ."

**Chris.**

" Mary Beth everything ok."

**Mary Beth.**

" H she starting to panic when she out the flat ."

" Harv he's trying to help her to fiend away to cope"

**Verna.**

( Pointing at the door here H and Harvey had walked in.)

" Your husband and H are here."

**Mary Beth Chris both turned to here Verna was pointing.**

**Harvey was talking softly and calmly to H has they walked to their booth next to where Verna Mary Beth and Christine where.**

**Romeo Colin can over to take H's and Harvey's orders Romeo and his brother Mark Knows H Alex and their friends really well.**

**Romeo.**

( Been very kind towards H.)

" H is really good to see you out and about agen."

" I taken the liberty in ordering meals and drinks for you."

**H.**

( putting on a brave face.)

" Great to see you Romeo."

**Romeo.**

" Sorry to hear what had happend to you and Joe."

" Mark here with your meals enjoy don't worry about paying."

" Everything been paid for.

**H**.

" Thank you."

**Harvey and H started to tucking to their cheeseburgers.**

**Harv said that if H wanted to go home after they have eaten their meals then fine with him.**

**Harevy.**

( getting up from His seat.)

" H don't worry I only be next door."

" I need to see Mary Beth for a second."

" Will you be alright on your own."

**H.**

( Giving Harvey a smile.)

" I'll be just fine Harv."

" I going to head Back to the flat.

"I had asked Romeo if i can take my meal home ."

**Harvey.**

( Giving H a kiss on the cheek and a hug."

" Ok let me know when you get home!"

**H.**

" See you soon bye."

**Harvey had moved onto the next door booth with Mary Beth and Chris and Verna.**

**H made a sharp exit throw the back entrance of the pub it's near closing time now.**


	10. frist propare day out for H Newt

**Friday the 1****st**** of September 2011.**

**The leafs are starting to change colors on the trees.**

**Mary Beth was reading her mail and the time is 11.59am.**

**Mary Beth.**

(Sitting at the kitchen table with a big mug of coffee.)

" Harv there's a post card from Alice Christine."

**Harvey.**

(Giving Mary Beth a big kiss before sitting down.)

"Babe that's wonderful."

**Mary Beth.**

"The weather great."

"The boys are keeping well too.

**Harvey.**

"Forgot tell you that Alice "

"She what be home for another three weeks."

**Mary Beth now in near the joining door to the other flat where H sometimes stayed in to see how H was doing this moring.**

**Mary Beth.**

( Knoking on the door and opening it a bit so she can see.)

"Harv it's a really shame that she not coming home."

"H you ok in there!"

**Turning to Harvey who had opened the door to let Chris in.**

**Mary Beth.**

"How yew Chris."

"It's too quit and there's no movement either."

**Chris.**

"Do you want me to give H's cell phone a ring?"

**Chris started to press the buttons on her cell phone.**

**Mary Beth had anwserd the house phone.**

**Mary Beth.**

(Talking to Lisa Penny on the other end of the phone.)

"Hi Lisa is everything alright?!"

"H is she with you?!

**Lisa.**

"Just thought I would ring you."

"H she fine and she with us."

**Lisa was telling Mary Beth that Alex Joe and herself thought it was a good idea to take H out for the day the weather fine to go for a walk and they was going to the college's gym too .**

**Mary Beth.**

"Lisa that a lovely idea to try and take H and Joe's minds of things."

**Lisa.**

"Mary Beth H will be just fine with us."

"Rocky and his sister want get near her or Joe with Alex and I around."

**Mary Beth.**

"Enjoy yourselves and don't get into any scraps."

"You hear me!"

**Lisa.**

"We want Mary Beth bye."

**Mary Beth.**

"Bye Lisa."

**Mary Beth had ended her call from Lisa and she was telling Christine and Harvey all about the day that Lisa Alex had planned for H and Joe that they will be camping out too.**

**Time has passed when you have guests its now late evening Harvey has gone out bowling with friends and want be back to the moring **

**Chris.**

( putting the coffee pot on the kitchen table.)

" Mary Beth don't worry about the kids."

**Mary Beth.**

( passing a slice a cake and her mug of coffee that she poured.)

" Hmm I don't think the kids are copying ."

" I do worry about H and Joe."

**Chris.**

" Harvey he done a good job at showing H ways to cope."

" When she is out and about."

**Mary Beth.**

" H just like you Christine."

**Chris.**

( putting her arm around her partner and laughing before getting up to leave .)

"Well what can I say I was like that back then."

" I have changed a bit now that I am old ."

**Mary Beth .**

( Now laughing.)

" Chris you have change a lot."

**Chris.**

" I know now that I don't need to keep my feelings bottled up any more."

" H she be just fine if she needs us she will ring us."

**Mary Beth.**

( Getting up to collete the pots up to wash up.)

" Yes you right there."

**Chris.**

" See you tomorrow evening Mary Beth."

" I'll see myself out Good night."

**Mary Beth.**

" Good Night Christine."

**Chris had let herself out and tomorrow evening Mary Beth and Christine will Meet Doctor Coco assigned to work with Alex H Joe and Lisa.**

**Joe and H have already see Doctor Coco before but not their friend only on their own.**


	11. Doctor Coco's Clown group thrapey

**Saturday 2****nd**** of September 2011.**

**Joe and Alex where moving furniture around so there will be room for the bean bags that doctor Coco had brought round last night.**

**H and Lisa have moving the things that would get broken.**

**Mary Beth.**

(Standing in the joining door doorway and smiling.)

"Do you have a lovely time camping last night?"

**H.**

(Now standing near Mary Beth in the doorway and she had given her a Hug.)

"Hmm we had a great time Mary Beth."

**Doctor Coco had arrived right on time 6pm and she was dressed like a clown.**

**Alex had let her in Lisa Joe and Alex gathered around in a in an oval shape waiting for H to join them.**

**Doctor Coco.**

"H we waiting for you."

**H.**

"Sorry I'm coming."

"I have to go Mary Beth sorry."

**Mary Beth.**

(Giving H a kiss before closing the door behind her.)

"Harvey Chris and I will be next door."

**The group therapy had started might be along night for the four friends.**

**Doctor Coco.**

(Passing the ball to H.)

"I would like you all to do is to pass this big ball around."

"When you have hold of the ball."

"I would like you to talk about how you feel."

**H.**

"I don't know what to say."

"Alex you can start."

**Alex.**

(Passing the ball to Lisa.)

"H I'm worried about you."

"You don't talk about what happed or how you feel!"

**Doctor Coco.**

"Well we are making a good start."

**Lisa. **

"All I know is that I just want to know what happened."

**Joe.**

(Now holding the ball and he was crying.)

"I can tell you that I want be drinking anymore!"

**Doctor Coco.**

(Near H and had passed the ball to her.)

"Exalted we finally getting some were."

"Why don't you tell us how you feeling H."

**H.**

(Standing up and moving around the room and crying.)

"You really! What to know! Here I go.

"On Sunday the 27th of August I had my drink spiked Ok!"

**Alex Lisa where gobsmacked to hear what H was saying.**

**Alex Now up and moved to give H a hug.**

**H she pushed Alex away.**

**Lisa.**

(Crying too.)

"Why didn't you tell!!? Us before when it happened."

**H.**

(Snapping and she had tears rolling down her face.)

"I didn't know how to tell you all!"

**Doctor Coco.**

"Very good this is going great."

"Now that we have said how we feel."

**Mary Beth and Chris heard the racket that was going on and now are in the flat with the kids.**

**Joe.**

"Lisa been really hard for all of us."

"H it must been difficult for her to tell us that."

**Doctor Coco.**

"I think we should call it a night."

"Thank you all and I would like to say well done to you all."

**Lisa.**

(Smiling and laughing)

"I feel loads better now."

"I know why you didn't want to us to know too."

**H.**

(Smiling giggling.)

"Yeah same here chick."

**Alex.**

(Laughing and had his arms around H and Lisa's shoulders.)

"I say Joe time for a group hug."

**Joe.**

(Pulling a face and then laughing .)

"Hay alright!"

"one hug and one hug only "

" Then we better get going and get some sleep."

**Doctor Coco had left before Joe Lisa Alex ** **and Christine to go back to their flats.**

**H closed the door behind them.**

**Mary Beth.**

(Who was standing near the joining door.)

"Good night H see you in the moring."

"If there is anything you need."

"Just give me or Harvey shout and we will be right there."

**H.**

"Mary Beth I will do and thanks."

"Good night."

**Mary Beth closed the door a little and turned the light out another day.**

**Who knows what tomorrow will bring for Lisa Penny Joe Hope H Newt and Alex Hall.**


	12. H Newt & Rachel Stone cat and Mouse game

**Sunday the 3rd of September 2011 Mary Beth was keeping a close eye on Joe and Alex were putting things back where they belonged and Lisa was in the Summer Set Rise College radio station doing her news slot its getting dark and it early evening .**

**Mary Beth.**

(Smiling and leaning on the joining door.)

"Be careful boys don't break anything."

**Alex.**

"Mary Beth has you see H."

**Mary Beth.**

(Still smiling.)

"H she gone for a long jog."

"Joe can you turn the radio up please."

**Joe.**

(Turning the radio up and sitting down on the sofa.)

"Its Lisa's news time."

**Lisa talking on the radio.**

**Lisa.**

"Hello I'm Lisa Penny I here with your local news."

"New just in"

"One of the college's taxi buggies has been stolen."

"That's all from me now for a little music."

"Bye for now."

**Alex. **

"Gosh I wonder who would steal a buggy."

**Joe.**

"Same here Alex."

**Mary Beth.**

(Passing a twenty pound note to Alex and one to Joe.)

"Joe here's twenty pounds for you and twenty for you Alex."

"Thank you for you heard work."

**Joe.**

"Thanks Mary Beth."

**Alex.**

(Happy that something exciting had happened.)

"Thank you can you ask H to ring me please."

**Mary Beth.**

"Sure I well bye you two."

**Mary Beth waved good bye to Alex and Joe when they left and went back into her flat to carrying on with the house work.**

**The person that had stolen the taxi buggy was H because she need it to get away from Rocky and Rachel Stone.**

**H.**

(Driving the buggy that she borrowed and looking in the mirror and shouting.)

"Why don't you leave me alone!!!!?"

**Rachel.**

(Who had cached up with H on her push bike?)

"Get back here you hear me slag!!!!"

**H she was on her way to Christine Cagney's place she was wet from having crashing into the river that runs along the river bank in the college's woods were students and staff go jogging and walking.**

**H now on foot had made it half way to block of flats and had lost Rachel Stone.**

**Rachel had cached H up it was like a game of cat and mouse.**

**H.**

(Cornered like a mouse.)

"Why don't leave me alone!!"

"What do you want from me!!?

**Rachel.**

(Now gotten off her push bike.)

"I want to say sorry and so is my brother."

**H was near Christine Cagney's side gate that leads to her back garden before Rachel Stone could say thing else or do and H had made it throw the gate now leaning agenst the gate.**

**Harvey Lacey told H there was a spar shed key under the big plant pot that was near the gate in Christine's garden.**

**If H could get into her flat for any reason both Chris and Harvey said she can have shelter in Cagney's shed.**

**Now in the shed and safe it's going to be along lonely night for H it want belong before day light.**


	13. Mystery solved about the stolen buggy

**Monday the 4th of September 2011.**

**H was still taking shelter in Christine Cagney's shed the weather is keeps changing its mind it keeps raining and sun shining.**

**Its late afternoon the time is 4pm **

**Chris.**

(Opening her back door to H.)

"Oh H come on in you're soaking wet."

**Now inside the kitchen area of Christine's flat.**

**H was sitting in front of the electric fire.**

**Chris knows about the first signs of hypothermia and she started to ask H questions to see how well H will respond .**

**Chris.**

(Sitting down in front of H and had past her a hot water bottle and talking softly.)

"H can you tell me what day it is?"

**H.**

(Hugging the pink hot water bottle that Christine had given her and she was shivering really bad.)

"Monday."

**Chris.**

( Still talking softly.)

"Can you tell who I'm?"

**H.**

( Still shivering but not has bad.)

"Christine Cagney."

**Chris**.

"Sit here and get warmed up."

"I'm going to get you some dry clothes to put on."

**Chris when to fetch H some dry clothes that H had left behind from last time she stopped the night and she had rang Mary Beth to come and have a look at H.**

**Christine finished her phone call with Mary Beth and can came back into the kitchen area to H.**

**Now the time is 5.35pm.**

**Chris.**

(Talking in her nonsense hard but soft cop voice you could see she was concerned about H .)

" H has some one hurt you?"

" Rocky Stone or Rachel Stone have they done anything to you?"

**H.**

( Crying now and trying to breath.)

" No no one hurt me."

"Rachel Stone shee."

**Chris.**

" Why don't you go have a nice hot shower."

" Well I make us something to eat."

" We can talk more Hun when you have had a shower."

**H wondered into the bathroom to get cleaned up.**

**Marry Beth had arrived Christine started to make H a club sandwich.**

**Mary Beth.**

( popping her handbag on the table.)

(The sound of her voice you could tell she was concerned about H.)

" Christine what's going on?"

" H where is she is she alright?

**Chris.**

( pointing to the window.)

" She been out there all night Mary Beth ."

" She looks like she been injured too and she gone for a shower."

" She said something about Rachel stone."

**Mary Beth and Christine were waiting for H in the living room area.**

**Mary Beth.**

( Had a first aid kit in her hand and talking softly .)

" H come here let me have a look at you."

**H.**

( Now sitting down near Mary Beth and she was crying.)

" Mary Beth I'm the one that stolen the taxi buggy."

**Mary Beth.**

( Soaking a cotton wool ball in a dish of water.)

" Sh sh now let me have a look at your injures ."

" I know Romeo Colin told me he seen everything."

**H.**

( Crying a look of shock came over her face.)

" Rachel she followed me down walker's lane!"

" I I didn't know what to do!"

**Mary Beth.**

( Talking gently to H.)

" This might sting a little."

**H.**

( holding on to the side of the sofa .)

" Ouch."

" I'm sorry."

**Mary Beth.**

( Getting another cotton wool ball.)

" Hold still will yaw."

**H.**

( drying her eyes .)

"Ow that really hurts."

"Ouch I managed to get out of the golf buggy."

Ooh before it went total into the water."

**Christine was busy putting things away and making cups of tea and coffee. it has gotten to 8pm now.**

**Mary Beth.**

( Pulling H close and cradling her.)

" All done.

" You're not in any trouble and you was lucky too."

**Christine had join them and sat down and she popped the tray of drinks on the coffee table.**

**Chris.**

( Holding H's hand and laughing.)

" Well next time try not crashing into anything."

Even better don't steel any more golf buggies."

**Mary Beth.**

( Still holding H close and laughing.)

" Try and eat something and drink your tea."

**H.**

( Crying agene and reaching her drink.)

" Yes mom."

**Mary Beth.**

(putting her cup down and rubbing H's back.)

" Sh sh it's going to alright sh."

" you're safe now try and rest."

**Chris.**

" Try and relax tomorrow another day."

**Christine Cagney had promised her partner and loyal friend Mary Beth Lacey that she will look after H tonight.**

**Tomorrow will be a now day.**


	14. Drinks over Rocky & Rachel stone's heads

**Tuesday the 5th of September 2011.**

**The weather is nice.**

**Chris and H where finishing their coffees the time is 12pm.**

**H.**

(Who feels much better?)

"Christine thank you for letting me stop the night."

**Chris.**

(Smiling and had giving H a big hug.)

"You're well come babe."

"You seem to be a lot happier today."

**H.**

"Must the good night sleep I had."

"I'll wash our mugs up for you."

**Chris.**

(Getting up from her set.)

"Leave the pots I'll wash them up later on."

"Com'on we don't want to be late for Mary Beth.

**H.**

(Who also got up from her set.)

"Best not to keep her waiting."

**Chris and H was on their way out of Christine Cagney's flat to meet Mary Beth they was going to spend some time together.**

**Now outside the Lacey's flat. **

**Mary Be****th****.**

(Hugged H but gently.)

"Hello."

**H.**

"Hi Mary Beth."

**Chris.**

(Giving her partner a hug.)

"How yew Mary Beth."

**Mary Beth Christine and H was getting into the golf buggy that was parked up outside the block of flats.**

**Mary Beth was going to drive to the supermarket. **

**Now outside the supermarket the name was written in big letters Shop till You Drop 24hr store and your local post office. **

**Mary Be****th****.**

"H would you be a dear and fetch me a trolley please."

**H.**

"Not at all Mary Beth."

**H was walking to the trolley parking bay when she bumped into Romeo Colin.**

**Christine and Mary Beth where near H.**

**Romeo.**

(Giving H a pat on the back and a hug.)

"Hi Road runner."

**H.**

(Starting to go bright red with enmeshent.)

"Hi ya Romeo."

"How are you?"

**Romeo.**

"I'm good thanks."

"I best get a move."

"I don't want my Ice cream to melt."

**H.**

"Bye Romeo."

**Chris H and Mary Beth were now in the supermarket.**

**H was with Mary Beth and Christine was having look around on her own.**

**Mary Be****th****.**

(Talking in a low voice so no one can hear.)

"H hows your war wounds."

**H.**

(Smiling at Mary Beth and talking a low voice.)

"No too bad thanks."

"Mary Beth do you mind if I go to collate my letter?"

**Mary Be****th****.**

(Putting cans of beer into her trolley.)

"Sure ya can I'm nearly finshed shopping."

"I'll be waiting out for you."

**H had ****left**** Mary Be****th**** and was in the post office that was near where Mary Be****th**** and H were.**

**H was had'nt been in the post office for long.**

**The look on H's face had changed from a ****smiling**** one to a more like mad and upset one.**

**She walked right passed Chris and Mary Beth that was waiting for her outside.**

**Rocky Stone and Rachel stone had ****written**** H a letter.**

**The time is now 2pm they have been in the supermarket for a long time now.**

**Chris.**

(Loading her shopping bags in back of the golf buggy and talking softly.)

"H what's wrong?"

**H.**

(Giving Chris a half smile the smile she dose then something is wrong.)

"No nothing wrong."

**Mary Be****th****.**

"You two ready to grab some lunch at the Moon and Star pub."

**Now all in the Buggy they made they were making their way to the pub where H will tell them about the letter.**

**They have ****arrived**** at the Star and Moon.**

Now inside the pub.

**Mary Be****th****.**

"What does everyone want to drink?"

Chris.

(Giving Mary Beth a nudged with her elbow.)

"I'll have a club soda please."

**Mary Beth.**

"What was that for Christine?"

**Chris.**

"Look over there its Rachel Stone and Her brother Rocky."

**Sitting at the bar was Rocky and Rachel Stone.**

**Mary Beth.**

"I wonder way they are here."

**H.**

(Getting up from her set.)

"They here to meet me and Joe."

"Chris when you asked me if something was wrong."

"There was and it's to do with the letter from those two."

**Chris.**

(Mad and crying.)

"Dam it why can't they live you alone."

"H be careful if you need any help just shout us."

**H was near the bar now and you could see by her body lounge that she was angry she was waving her hand up in the air.**

**Mary Beth coverd her eyes so she didn't have to see what was going on.**

**Christine on the other hand was witching everything.**

**H.**

( Pouring a drink over Rocky's head.)

" Here you go."

**Rachel.**

" What was that for we said we were sorry!"

**H.**

( Pouring a drink of wine over Rachel's head.)

" This one is from Joe and I for what you did to us"

**Rachel and Rocky left and H went to set back down at the table with Mary Beth and Christine.**

**Chris were pleased that H did that to them and Mary Beth was a little bit cross with H.**

**All three ladies started to tuck into their meals.**


	15. Surpise pamering evening for Miss Newt

**Wednesday the 6th of September 2011.**

**Lisa Penny and Joe Hall they was getting H Newt's flat ready for her surprise pampering evening.**

**Alex was walking and guiding H who had a bland fold on from Mary Beth Lacey's flat.**

**Alex.**

" You going to love your surprise dude ."

" We here now you can take your bland fold off."

**Lisa and Joe had put battry powered candles all around H's living room area and got some cds pilled up near the stereo player they even got four foot spas lined up in front of the sofa.**

**H.**

( Who had taken her bland fold off.)

" Gosh."

" I love what you guys have done."

**Lisa.**

( Giving H a hug.)

" Come and sit down and chill."

**Alex and Joe where bring the home made facemasks that Alex had made to H and Lisa who were sat on the sofa talking.**

**They was listening to one of the pink cds. **

**Alex.**

( passing a small bowl of yucky stuff to H before sitting down.)

" Glad you like your surprise."

" I made us all a face makes this morning."

**H.**

( Smiling and giggling and putting on her face pack.)

" Thanks Alex you're so sweet."

**Joe.**

( sat with his facemask on and laughing.)

" I wish I was a fly on the wall."

" When you throw a drink all over Rachel and her brother."

**Lisa.**

( Sat with her mudpack on and giggling."

" Bet Mary Beth and Christine was cross with you?"

**H.**

" Well I say Christine was shocked that I did it

but was she were trying not to laugh""

" Mary Beth was a little mad with me."

**The time is now 8pm Joe was passing sheets of song words so they could have a go at sing along to fun house from Pink that they were listening to.**

I dance around this empty houseTear us down throw you outScreaming down the hallsSpinning all around and now we fall**Joe Lisa H and Alex started to try and sing along to song but sounded my like a gruop of cats been stranggled then they stopped and started to laugh.**

**Lisa.**

" Wow Alex I love this mud pack."

" Dose anyone what a drink."

**H.**

( Tipping a emtey bottle of wine upside down.)

" Sorry lads and lass we rang out of booze."

**Joe.**

(Getting up from the sofa."

" Me and Lisa will get some more from my flat."

" We want belong."

**Alex.**

" Sees you soon."

**Joe and Lisa when to fetch some more booze from Joe's flat.**

**Alex and H was talking about ball that the college was going to hold in mameory of Twinkle Wilson.**

**Alex.**

( had peeled his facemask off and crying.)

" No man is interested in me."

" Haven't got a date to go the ball with."

"

**H.**

( Putting her arm around her friend to comfort him.)

" Don't worry my love you will fined someone to go with."

**Alex.**

" Thanks H you know how to cheer me up."

" Have you found anyone."

**H.**

" No I haven't found anyone yet"

" I haven't even got a dress to go in."

**Alex.**

" I know to personely shoppers."

"They Help me out when I go clothes shopping."

" I'll have to take you shopping one day.

**There were still no sign of Lisa and Joe coming back so Alex helped H clear things away and then he left.**

**Joe and H haven't heared nor seen the last of Rachel and Rocky Stone.**

**Verna Dee Jordan comes to the rescue and so dose Mary Beth. **


	16. Joe and H bump into Rachel & Rocky Stone

**Thursday the 7****th**** of September 2011.**

**Joe and H were at jogging alone Walkers Lane. **

**When they were confronted by Mr Rocky Stone and Miss Rachel Stone.**

**The time is 6pm the street lights are starting to flicker.**

**H.**

(Who had stopped jogging and she was pointing to here Rocky Stone were.)

" Great."

**Joe.**

(Who had stopped jogging and standing near H.?)

"I'm not going any were."

**H.**

(She was pleading with Joe and had grabd his arm.)

"Please Joe lets go please."

**Joe.**

"Don't worry."

**Rachel and Rocky have reached H and Joe.**

**Rocky.**

"Well hello"

**Joe.**

"What do you want you bastard!!?"

**Rachel had grabbed H from behind and hold her back.**

**Rocky and Joe was nose to nose and looks of a fight could break out any second.**

**Rocky.**

(Holding his fists up like a boxer.)

"To settle things like men."

**H.**

(Who managged to wiggle free from Rachel's grip and she was shouting and screaming.)

"Stop will ya!! Just stop it!!!"

**Verna and Mary Beth heard the screams they wasn't far away. **

**H here running towards where Mary Beth and Verna where Rachel was hot on H's heels.**

**H.**

(Out of breath shacking really bad and crying too.)

"Mary Beth! "

"Vera!"

**Mary Beth and Verna where near H who stopped in her treaks. **

**Rachel had stopped and shouted to her brother who was about to bet Joe Hall up.**

**Rachel.**

Rocky Stop don't do it!!"

**Mary Beth.**

(Her cop mind had switched on and she wanted to make sure H were safe.)

"Stay right here and don't move!"

"You hear me!"

**Detactive Verna Dee Jordan who was with Joe Hall Rachel and Rocky Stone and she had everything under contral.**

**Mary Beth.**

(Who had joned them.)

"Do need any help Dee Jordan."

**Verna.**

(Who had held of Rocky with one hand and Rachel with her other hand?)

"No everything under contral."

"I'll get this two home."

"Com'on."

**Verna who still had hold of Rachel and Rocky and she was giving a good telling off.**

**all three of them head gotten into Verna Dee Jordan's car and droved off.**

**Joe and Mary Beth made their way back to H Now Near H.**

**The time is now 8.45pm.**

**Mary Beth.**

( Who was had her hand on H's shoulder.)

" Try and breath in and out nice and slowly."

**H.**

" Good to see ya."

**Joe.**

( Handing Mary Beth his hoody.)

" Mary Beth here you go."

" I give you two some room to talk."

**Mary beth.**

"Thank you Joe and good Night."

**Joe left H and Mary Beth to walk back to his flat.**

**Mary Beth was supporting and trying to sooth and calm H who was crying and still shacking.**

**They talk all the way home.**

**Alex Hall promised his friend H Newt that he will take her shopping for new dress for the ball.**


	17. H Newt and Alex Hall go clothes shopping

**Friday the 8th of September 2011.**

**Alex Hall and his friend H Newt.**

**They where shopping for some new clothes for the ball that is tomorrow night.**

**They had arravied at another shop.**

**Alex.**

(Who had a big grim over his face.)

"Hay H we are here."

"Wellcome to Cheap and Cheerful."

**H.**

"Wow!"

"Alex I love this place."

**A young brown haired woman came out of now were to see if Alex and H need any help.**

**Daisy.**

(Who was very pleased to see Alex.)

"Mr Hall please to see you agen?"

"What can we do for you to day?"

**Alex.**

My friend Miss H Newt and I."

"We are looking for some new clothes."

**An older woman had a peered out from a behind a rack of clothes.**

**The lady is called Tulip Robson,**

**Tulip.**

"Alex my dear nice to see you agen."

"What a lovely young lady friend you."

"You have with you."

**Alex.**

(Still smiling.)

"Thank you Tulip."

"Tulip would you able to work your magic."

"To come up with a fablus dress for H."

**Tulip.**

"Sure I can."

"Miss Newt would you like to follow me please."

**H started to follow Mrs Tulip Robson into the woman clothes section of the shop **

**H.**

(Who was quite nervas about having a personnel shopper before.)

"Bye Chuck see you soon."

**Daisy Robson were helping Alex pick his suit in the men secton of the shop.**

**Now back in the woman's clothes department of the shop .**

**H had tried on one dress.**

**Tulip.**

(Who was still holding the light blue dress with white flowers on it that H had tried on.)

"This dress matches the colour of your eyes."

**H.**

(Who was still in shock about seeing herself in a dress in the mirrer.)

"I never thought of my self in a dress before."

**Tulip.**

(Now holding a White dress with gold shawl to go with it.)

" Maybe madam would like this one."

" May I call you H."

**H.**

" Yes H will be just fine."

**H where trying to make her mind up about what dress to buy.**

**H.**

" I love both dresses."

" Really can't make my mind up?"

**Tulip.**

" Miss Newt can I say."

" I like the secand dress."

**H.**

" So do I ."

**Both Mrs Robson and H made their way back to the men department to the till.**

**Now at the till.**

**Tulip.**

" Miss newt I will have your dress delived.

" To your home tomorrow afternoon.

**H getting her peruse out of her handbag.**

**Alex.**

( Putting his hand on her shoulder.)

" Put your money away."

" I'll pay for your dress for you.

" My treat."

**H.**

( popping her purse away."

" Thank you Alex and are you sure?"

**Alex.**

" Yes I'm sure."

" Dude we been out shopping since 3pm."

**H.**

( Smiling and giggling and she were back to her old self agen.)

" What can I say chuck when we are out."

" We don't know when to go home."

**Alex and H both laughing and talking the two friends left Cheap and Cheerful clothes shop to go back to their flats to get some tea.**

**The ball is tomorrow night and both friends still haven't found someone to go with.**

**The time is 5pm.**


	18. Going to the ball and at the ball

**Saturday the 9th of 2011.**

**H where waiting for her dress to come to the Lacey's home.**

**Mary Beth and Christine where also waiting too and they who really excited about seeing H's new dress.**

**Mary Beth.**

(Bringing a tray of drinks into the living room area.)

"H your cell phone going off."

**Mary Beth had popped the tray down on to the coffee table on the tray there where three champagne glasses two of them had champagne in them and the other one contended sparkling mineral water before sitting down.**

**H.**

"Who had curlers in her hair?"

"Sorry Mary Beth I better take this call."

**H now talking on her mobile phone Chris who was trying to listen into the phone call.**

**Chris.**

(Sat smiling and waiting to put H's nail polish on.)

"Mary Beth I wonder who H is on the phone to?"

**Mary Beth.**

(Who was sitting in the armchair and smiling and watching H.)

"I don't know Christine but who it is."

"They made H blush."

**H.**

(Still blushing and had finished her phone call now sitting on the sofa next to Christine.)

"Sorry about that Chris Mary Beth."

**Chris.**

(Painting H's finger nails.)

"No worries my love."

"You're blushing."

"May I ask who was on the phone?"

**H.**

"No it's was only Romeo."

**Mary Beth was getting up to answer the door H's dress had arrived.**

**Mrs Robson.**

(Holding H's dress what was covered up in a suit cover.)

"Good afternoon I'm Mrs Robson."

"I have a delivery for a Miss Newt."

**Mary Beth.**

(Now who had hold of H's new dress?)

"Thank you Mrs Robson."

**Mary Beth Said good Bye to Mrs Robson.**

**Now back in the Living Chris was blow drying H's finger nails dry because time was tricking on.**

**The time is now 5.45pm.**

**Mary Beth.**

(Who was about to burst into tears because she was so happy.)

"Honey your dress has arrived."

**Chris.**

(Who had switched the hairdryer off and giving H a hug.)

"Well come on lets have a look at you're dress."

**H.**

(Who gotten up from the sofa and now holding her new dress in her hand.)

"Oh I better get a move on and go get changed."

"Alex will be here soon."

**H whet to get changed into her new dress and to put on her make up and pear of flat shoes.**

**Mary Beth was now sitting near Chris on the sofa.**

**Chris.**

(Holding a small box.)

"Mary Beth I wonder what H's dress in like."

**Mary Beth.**

(Crying.)

"Oh my god."

"H you look adorable."

**Christine who waved H to come to her.**

**Chris.**

(Handing H the small box and she was crying.)

"H you look a million dollars."

"There are three things missing."

**H.**

(Opening the box Chris handed to her and she was trying not to cry.)

"Christine thank you so much."

"I love but you shouldn't have."

**Chris. **

(Now standing at the back of H and putting the necklace around H's neck.)

"Charlie would of have wanted you to have them."

"They was a gift form him on my 40th birthday.

**Mary Beth had slipped the bracelet around H's left wrist the jewellery that Christine gave to H was gold with blue diamonds scattered around it and so did the bracelet and the hearings too.**

**Alex Hall Lisa Penny and Joe Hope was waiting outside in a horse drown carriage.**

**Mary Beth and Christine hugged H good bye.**

**Both women where crying has they watched their adoptive daughter and niece.**

**They will be join H and her friends at the ball later on and there is a surprise in store for all the other students of Summer Set Rise College.**

**Romeo Colin and H Newt will been ball room dancing to the all college.**

**Now at the ball and dinner evening.**

**The time is now 10pm everyone was dancing to the music that Mr Rex Fleck was playing.**

**Harvey and Mary Beth Lacey and Christine Cagney where sitting at the tutors head table with the tutors.**

**Harvey.**

(Trying to speak over the load music sat with a big smile on his face and he was trying to fined H.)

"Babe I can't see H any were."

"Oh there she is and she looks fabulous."

**Mary Beth.**

(Wiping her eyes because she had been crying and trying to talk over the load music.)

"I know Harv and so do Alex."

"Don't forget Lisa and Joe they both look great too."

**The music stopped because Principal Andrews was going to make a quick speech.**

**All eyes where on Mr Andrews and Mrs Andrews who was also standing.**

**Mr Andrews.**

(Gotten up from his seat and had a glass in his hand.)

"I would like to toast Miss Twinkle Wilson life."

"Who were a loyal student and a friend to many students?"

**Mrs Andrews.**

(Giving Mr Rex Flack the signal to put on some slow waltzing music.)

"I would like to present Mr Romeo Colin and Miss H Newt."

"They are going to dance for you all."

"We all know that Twinkle loved to dance."

**Mr Andrews.**

"Please return to your seats."

"Please put your hands together for Mr Colin and Miss Newt."

**The lights want out and the spot lights came on all eyes are now on H and Romeo.**

**Alex Mark Colin Romeo's brother Joe and Lisa decided to have a go at ballroom dancing.**

**The music had stopped everyone where clapping and cheering the light had came back on.**

**H Lisa Joe Alex Romeo and Mark takes a bow and walked back to there tables.**

**The time is now 10.45pm.**

**Mr Andrews.**

(Now standing)

"Thank you Mr Colin and everyone that was in valved in organizing this ball."

**Mrs Andrews.**

(Who was also standing?)

"Thank you all for coming and I sure Miss Wilson will be so proud."

"Well I would like to thank you all for coming this evening."

"Good Night.

**Most of the students and guest had left because they have to get up early in the morning to see to the college's animals down at the unit.**

**Alex Lisa H and Joe already made a quick exit throw the fire exit door and they were going to toast their late friend's memory in private.**

**Even Mary Beth Harvey Lacey and Christine Cagney left just after Alex Hall H Newt **

**Lisa penny and Joe Hope disappeared they might be a one or two sore heads in the morning**


	19. The day after The ball

**Sunday the 10th of September 2011.**

**The weather man had forecasted thunder and lightening.**

**H was up and about and cleaning her flat up.**

**There were bottles of wine and cans of beer from the night before that Lisa and Alex drunked.**

**H and Joe only had a couple of beers and that was it.**

**The time is 4.45pm**

**Chris.**

(Who had let herself in with her spar key that she had.)

"Good afternoon H."

"My goodness it looks like a pigs stay in here."

**H.**

(Who looked up from scrubbing her kitchen floor?"

"Chris I'll be right with you in second."

**Chris.**

(Leaning on the kitchen counter.)

"H my dear lave that and come and sit down."

**H now standing up and walking towards to the kitchen counter carrying a washing up bowl of soapy water.**

**Now near the counter.**

**H.**

(Placing the washing up bowl and taking a pear of yellow washing up gloves off.)

"Chris sorry about the mess."

"That Lisa Alex and Joe left."

**Chris.**

(Switching on the kettle and getting to mugs from the mug tree.)

"Where do you keep the bin bags?"

"I'll help you clear up after we had a cup of tea."

**H carrying Christine and her drinks to the kitchen table.**

**Now sat at the kitchen table.**

**Chris.**

(Sat opposite H and smiling.)

"H you looked wonderful last night."

**H.**

"Well thank you."

"I was also worried that I would trip over too."

**Chris.**

"You floated across the dance floor like a butterfly."

"Drink your tea before it get cold."

"Where do you keep your bin bags babe?"

**H.**

(Getting up from her set giving Christine a half smile.)

"It's ok I'll get them."

Christine standing in front of H now and had her arms folded.

**Chris.**

(She knows that look that H gives Mary Beth and herself.)

"What wrong? Has something happened?"

**H.**

(Throwing her hands in the air and she looks kinder stressed out.)

"Just look at this place and I'm just stressed out."

"Not ready for my English test"

**The time is now 5.15pm.**

**Christine gotten H's coat of the hat stand.**

**H now had stopped throwing her hands about.**

**Chris.**

(Putting H's coat around H's shoulders.)

"Honey you coming home with me."

"When is your test sweetie?"

**H.**

(Now looking less stressed out and looking triad.)

"Tomorrow morning at 10am."

**Chris.**

"I'm sure you will do well."

"Now let's go and get some tea."

"Looks like the weather man got the weather forecast wrong agene."

**Both H and Christine left H's flat and headed to Cagney's flat for some tea.**

**H Newt and Lisa Penny both are taking tests in the morning hopefully they will past.**


	20. Miss Newt & Miss Penny's exams & results

**Monday the 11****th**** of September 2011.**

**Mary Beth Christine sitting and waiting and wondering how H and Lisa are doing in their exams.**

**Mary Beth Lacey and Christine Cagney in the Sunny Pot cafe. **

**The time is 12pm.**

**Mary Beth.**

(Picking her cup up to have a drink of her coffee.)

"Christine I wounder how H and Lisa are doing?"

**Chris.**

(Smiling.)

"I don't know Mary Beth."

"They had been a long time."

**Rose Jones had came over to see if Mary Beth Lacey and Christine Cagney wanted any more coffee and any thing to eat. **

**Mary Beth.**

(Who finshed reading the meau.)

"Hi Rose could I have a cheese burger please."

**Chris.**

"Make that four cheese burger."

**Rose.**

(Popping her pen behind her left ear and her pad in her apron pocket.)

"I'll bring a pot of coffee over and two more cups.

**Mary Beth.**

"Thank you Rose."

**Rose.**

"I will be back with your drinks and food ladies."

**Rose left with Mary Beth's and Christine's orders.**

**Mary Beth.**

(Who has gotten up from her set so H could sit between Chris and herself.)

"Afternoon H how did yours and Lisa's exams go."

**H now sat down between Chris and Mary Beth.**

**Lisa where now sitting oppiste H.**

**The time is now 12.20pm**

**H.**

(Smiling and trying not to cry because she was happy.)

"We both passed our level one litrcay."

**Lisa.**

(Laughing at H and smiling.)

"Mary Beth you should of see H."

"She was so nerves."

**H. **

"You would be if it has taken you eight years to pass."

**Rose Jones had arraved with their meals and drinks before H could finsh what she was going to say.**

**All four ladies started eating their meals.**

**Lisa.**

(Who had stopped eating her burger because she was stuffed.)

"I'm stuffed and I can't eat another thing."

**H.**

"So I'm I can't eat another mouthful."

**Rose.**

(Who was now standing at the table?)

"How's everyone's meals."

"Can I get you anything else?"

**Lisa.**

(Patting her belly.)

"Just the bill please Rose."

"Rose could I have those left over bagged up to take home."

"Please."

**Rose.**

(Clearing Lisa's and H's Plates a way.)

"Sure chick."

"I'll go fetch you're bill for you."

**Lisa.**

(Who had gotten up from her sit?)

"Bye H."

"Bye Chris bye Mary Beth."

**Lisa left Mary Beth H and Chris and followed Rose to pay the bill and to get her doggy bag to take home.**

**Chris.**

(Sat smiling and had her hand on H's hand.)

"Mary Beth and me we are so proad of you."

"Well done."

**H.**

"Thank you."

"With my hard work and my tutor Ruth's hard work too."

**Both Chris H and Mary Beth had finshed their drinks of coffee and left the Sunny Pot Café.**

**The End**

**Please feel to let me know what you think of this story and the others too.**


End file.
